N
Perfil thumb|250px|N *'Nombre Artistico:' N (엔) *'Nombre Real:' Cha Hak Yeon (차학연) *'Profesión': Cantante. *'Fecha de nacimiento: ' *'Lugar de nacimiento: '''Corea del Sur *'Estatura: 179cm *'Peso: '''62kg *'Tipo de sangre: 'A *'Signo Zodiacal: 'Cancer *'Signo Sodiacal Chino: 'Caballo *'Agencia: 'Jelly Fish Entertainment Programas de TV *Mnet "'MyDol"' '(Pre-debut) (2012). *MBC "Music Show Champion" (2012). *SBS MTV "Diary" (2012). *Palm TV "Park Myung Soo's Moving TV" (2012). *The Romantic & Idol (temporada 2)(2013). *SBS MTV "Plan V Diary" (2013). *All the K-Pop (2013) Programas de Radio *Younha Starry Night Radio (junto a Ken) *MBC Radio (junto a Ken) *MBC Radio Jung Oh's Hope Songs Radio (junto a Ken) *Younha Starry Night Radio (junto a Ken) *Sukira Kiss the Radio *Younha Starry Night Radio (junto a Ken) *ShimShim Tapa Radio (junto a Hyuk feat. Eun Kwang y Sung Jae de BTOB) *Younha Starry Night Radio (junto a Ken) Vídeos Musicales *Brian Joo - 너 따윈 버리고 (Let This Die) *Seo In Guk - Shake It Up Curiosidades *'Grupo:' VIXX *'Posición: '''Líder, Vocalista y Bailarín. *'Apodo: Charismatic Lider, N-jumma. *'''Educación: Universidad Howon. *'Familia:' Padre y madre. Tiene un hermano mayor y una hermana mayor. *'Hobbies:' Leer, Escuchar música, y ver TV. *'Especialidades:' Aegyo (siempre pone caras "monas"), es un buen "NMC" (en vez de decir MC, así es como se llama así mismo), gracias a que habla mucho siempre sabe salir de aprietos, y las coreografías se le quedan muy rápido en la memoria. *'Chica Ideal: '''Tiene que ser una chica sencible y que sepa bailar bien. *De entre los 10 participantes del reality "Mydol", fue uno de los ganadores del show y por ello es ahora miembro de VIXX. *Su nombre artístico se debe a que el "Yeon" de su nombre en japonés se pronuncia "En" (Igual que N en inglés) y significa Destino, por lo que el cree que es su destino estar en VIXX y conocer a las Fans. *Su chica ideal es Seohyun de SNSD. *Antes de debutar aparecio junto con Leo y Ravi en el MV de Brian Joo "Let this die". En este mismo video N tiene una escena de beso. Video *No aparenta la edad que tiene, y por ello muchas fans creyeron que era el más joven del grupo. *Después de una foto tomada con el cantante, las fans han dicho que es identico a Seo In Guk. *Para una entrevista de Korea.com dijo que su chica ideal sería una chica con una imagen inocente, que baile muy bien y bonita, tambien dijo que Fei de Miss A lucia elegante y que bailaba muy bien y que le gustaba, pero que sus fans le gustaban más. *Para la revista Haru-Hana les preguntaron: ¿Si fueras una chica, con que miembro te gustaría salir? y respondió que con Ravi porque el es más puro. *N considera a Leo su "Amigo de la vida" y ha dicho que no quiere separarse nunca de él. Leo contó que como compartía habitación con N, estaba muy preocupado ya que él se pone a hablar mientras duerme sin darse cuenta y dice cosas como "Hola soy el líder de VIXX, N". *El dia 3 de enero de el año 2013 dijo en su twitter que odiaba ser un idol junto con una foto Una hora después publicó: "''Me tengo que cuidar de las cámaras y de mi manager… no puedo salir (citas)…Ah, es difícil…" (todo esto fue borrado posteriormente) sorprendiendo a sus fans e incluso a Jellyfish Entertainment. También una de sus estilistas comento horas después "N, que estás haciendo ~~ ¡ Lo estás haciendo muy bien!". Luego se supo que estos post se trataban de algunos trozos de la canción "I don't want to be an idol" el segundo track del tercer single de VIXX. *Es el más cobarde del grupo, pues es lo que demostró en dos ocasiones durante el reality "MyDol", fue el último en lanzarse del bungee (Episodio 4) mientras que el maknae Hyuk fue el primero. Todos los miembros de VIXX visitaron una escuela abandonada por la noche (Episodio 5), N fue emparejado con Hyuk y al estar dentro de la instalación dijo "Nunca lloraré, lo prometo, no voy a llorar"; poco después se dio por vencido y decidió no seguir con las misiones, dejando solo a su compañero. Ese mismo día Ken le dio un buen susto, lo mismo pasó durante el episodio 21 de MTV Diary, donde estaba contándole una historia de terror logrando que N se asustara. Ver vídeo. *Fue invitado al programa de "All The K-Pop" junto con KARA, revelando que Nicole le gustaba mucho, mostrándose muy coqueto y tímido con ella. *En el programa "The Romantic & Idol", N fue la decisión final de Eunyoung de Two X, sin embargo la decisión final de él, al igual que Kevin de ZE:A, fue Jiwon de SPICA, finalmente ella los rechazó a ambos. *En el programa MyDol junto a MBLAQ en el que tenían que escoger una pareja, escogió a Thunder porque le gusta su hermana mayor Dara. *En el programa All The K-pop se mostro muy interesado en EunYoung, hasta el punto de abrazarla y no dejar que baile con otros chicos. En este programa se puso celoso cuando Seyong de MYNAME, abrazó EunYoung. *Ellin de Crayon Pop es gran fan de él. *Eligió a Kyung Ree en All the K-pop ofreciendole su rosa, y dijo: "q''uiero curar las heridas que Ken dejó en ti''" y "estos son mis verdaderos sentimientos". Al final del programa ambos terminaron siendo pareja nuevamente. *En 'Sukira (Kiss the Radio)' N dijo que es cercano a Chanyeol y Xiumin de EXO. Enlaces *Perfil (Nate) *Twitter Oficial Galeria N1.jpg N2.jpg N3.jpg N4.jpg N5.jpg N6.png N7.png Videografía thumb|300px|left|N Story Categoría:KCantante Categoría:Jelly Fish Entertainment